¡¿Hanamichi tiene un bebe!
by The-Death-meaning
Summary: Fic... NO YAOI. Una nueva alumna entra en el instituto SHOHOKU, le gusta el baloncesto y le passa un suceso que le perdujicará a la hora de... ¡¡entren y averiguenlo!. Reviews pleaseeee!.
1. Capitulo 1: Una nueva alumna

Wola a todos, pues aquí tengo un FanFic sobre Hanamichi, jajaja, para que os rías un ratito, espero que os guste y sea de vuestro agrado.

¡¿Hanamichi tiene un bebe!

Cap 1: Una nueva alumna.

Un dia en el instituto SHOHOKU...cinco chicos ivan juntos como de costumbre, como siempre habían hecho en la secundaria baja, i iban diciendo:

-Oye Hanamichi, hoy te has dedcidido por declararte a Haruko?-dice Yohei- 

-Si que, cuando te decidiras? JAJAJA! -Takamilla, Okuso y Noma- 

-Quereis callar, mirad, no se cuando lo hare, porque ya sabeis que a ella le gusta Rukawa, y por eso...

-Y por eso que? -todos-  
-Por eso si me le declaro me rechazara...-Sakuragi-

-Entiendo Hanamichi-Yohei-  
Llegan en el instituto, a ya era a hora de entrar en las clases, cuando ya era hora Hanamichi entra a su clase a la num.7, y cuando todos estan ahí bien sentados a sus sillas (xD), el profesor deja pasar una chica nueva que hoy entraba por primera vez en el instituto. 

-Hola me llamo Kumiko yamasaki, encantada -dice ella-

-Encantados-todos-   
Los chicos se quedaron bocaabiertos ante la chica, era rubia y tenia unos ojos verdes y llevaba dos coletas.

Hanamichi la miro por un momento, pero después paso de ella, cosa que a ella le llamo la atención. El profesor le dijo que se sentara al lado de Hanamichi Sakuragi (ya que era el unico sitio vacio que quedaba) y accepto.

-Hola, como te llamas -le dice Kumiko-  
-Hanamichi Sakuragi...-Sakuragi-  
-Pues espero que seamos buenos compañeros-Kumiko-   
-igualmente-Hanamichi-   
-(Kumiko pensando...)Que extraño...como és que no se comporta como los otros chicos?.

Rukawa no sabia porque, pero estaba un poco geloso.

-(Rukawa pensando),Mierda, que me pasa, si yo siempre he pasado de las mujeres!.

Cuando estan en clase Kumiko no tiene lapiz, y le pide uno a Hanamichi, y le dijo que podia usar el que usaba normalmente, porque él no haria nada.

-Jajaja, que gracioso eres, pero...puedes usar tu bolí, enga, ya veras como no es tan aburrido.-Kumiko-

-Tu lo dices porque te gusta estudiar, pero yo soy incapaz de hacer-lo-Sakuragi-

-Ui..pero que dices, a mi no me gusta nada estudiar, pero siempre esta bien hacerlo para egañar al profesor-Kumiko en voz baja-

-Ah, bien-Sakuragi en voz baja-  
Rukawa estaba geloso...  
La hora del descanso paso, así tambíen la tarde hasta que llego la hora del entrenamiento para el equipo Shohoku, Kumiko se entero de que su Sakuragi iba a entrenar ahí, así que se fue hasta el gimnasió, y justo cuando entro...en el gimnasio se sentían los gritos incomfundibles de las animadoras de Rukawa.

-Rukawa, Rukawa, eres el mejor!.  
-GRR, que plastas, No podrían CALLAR?-Sakuragi- 

-Idiota-Rukawa-   
-Rukawaaaa!-Sakuragi-   
Las animadoras se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kumiko, y claro para a ellas era un obstaculo, y la miraron muyy mal, pero Kumiko paso de ellas, ya que ella estaba interesada en Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

-Rukawa, Rukawa, eres el mejor-se iba sintiendo por todo el gimnasio una vez detrás de otra- Y Kumiko no aguanto más y salto: 

-Hanamichi, enga tu puedes!.-Kumiko-  
Todos quedaron bocaabiertos anté la acción de Kumiko, y Sakuragi con una cara de sorpresa que ni vosotros os podeis imaginar (xD), no se podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-WHAWHAWHA!. que os pasa, que ya no podeis más?-disimulando para fingir que no paso nada-

-Pero que dices, estamos preparados no lo ves!-dicen todos menos Akagi, Kogure, Rukawa...(Rukawa, bueno él demostraba la misma frialidad que siempre, lo unico que por dentro estaba en ira).

To be continued...

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Una compañera?

Ale, aquí teneis el capítulo 2;

Declaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen són propiedad de Inoue Takehiko (pero ojala fueran mios Mhuahauhahauhhauuha!).

Cap 2: ¿Una compañera?

Cuando terminaron de entrenar y tuvieron que plegar, Hanamichi estaba decidido a declararse a Haruko hoy mismo:

-Haruko, espera!-Sakuragi-  
-Ah, hola Sakuragi-Haruko-  
-Ho...la...-decia Sakuragi muyy nevioso-  
-Que querias?-Haruko-  
-Pues...decirte...que...te...-decia el nerviosisimo-

-Que?-Haruko-   
-TE AMO! -Sakuragi super nerviosooo-  
Haruko se quedo paralizada, y entonces dijo:  
-Lo siento Sakuragi...pero no puedo...-Haruko-  
-Si...si...claro...tu amas a Rukawa...lo entiendo...CLARO QUE SI!-Sakuragi-

-Espera Sakuragi!-Haruko-  
Demasiado tarde...ya se fue.  
Kumiko iva caminando y se encontro a...Rukawa, toparon, y este le dijo: 

-Eh, Ku...kumiko, eres tu, lo siento.  
-No pasa nada, pero vigila por donde vas, tu eres Kaede Rukawa, verdad?-Akiko-

-Así es, (que bien me conoze!)-Rukawa-  
-Bueno, adios, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer-Kumiko-

-Un momento-La coje del brazo-  
-Que haces?-dice ella enfurismada-  
-No soporto que te guste ese idiota-dice él-(Nota:Oye, Rukawa, ni se te ocurra insultar a Hana-chan!).

-Pues lo siento, pero no me interesas-Kumiko-  
-No dejaré que te vayas con él-Rukawa-  
-Eso se tiene que ver!-Kumiko-Aver si puedes!.  
-JeJe, te gusta jugar, eh?-Rukawa-  
-Como tu dices-Kumiko-Adios.  
-(Rukawa pensando), no dejaré que seas la novia de ese idiota!

Por el camino...Kumiko se encuentra con una antigua compañera suya de la secundaria baja, y esta le dice:

-Hola Kumiko, tanto tiempo, que te pareze si vienes a mi casa?-¿?- 

-Sanako, para que, si nosotras dos no nos podiamos ver ni en pintura-Kumiko- 

-Te acuerdas de...ESO?-dice Sanako-  
-QUE, como es possible que este en tus manos!'-Kumiko-

-JuJu, que quieres que se lo enseye a todo tu instituto, tu fama no seria muybuena, juju, esta foto es de cuando saliste con el chico más feo de toda la secundaria baja, quieres que lo haga?-Sanako- 

-Maldita, de acuerdo, vendre a tu casa!-Kumiko-  
-Jajaja, sabia que acceptarias!-Sanako-  
Cuando estaban en su casa, Sanako le da algo para beber...

-Te gusta la limonada?-dice Sanako-  
-Si, pero porque querias que viniese a tu casa?-dice Kumiko un poco molesta-

-Para hablar del pasado-Sanako-  
-Eh, de que pasado, si nosotras dos no nos podiamos ni ver!-Kumiko- 

Kumiko bebe la limonada y se cae al suelo, y esque Sanako le puso un somnifero en la bebida, y dice:

-JaJaJa, ya te esta bien, ahora te haré un castigo por haberme hecho quedar en ridiculo en el pasado,solo con el beso de un chico te librarás, y no de uno qualquiera, sino de uno que sienta un sentimiento especial hacia ti!-dice Sanako com mucha maldad-

Pero ella no se dio cuenta de que Kumiko aún estaba un poco despierta, i esque aún no le efecto del todo, pero después del discurso de Sanako, perdio el conocimiento y se durmio, pero Kumiko sintio todo lo que dijo esa Sanako, y esque aquel sobre estaba hecho por unos tios que eran cientificos que inventaron una formula como esa, y Sanako sin que diesen cuenta se llevo uno, para vengarse de su compañera, y después deja a Kumiko a un abocador de basura, pero ella no se dio cuenta, ya que aún estaba bajo los efectos del somnifero.

To be continued...

Reviews ONEGAI!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡¿Que me ha pasado!

Bueno, bueno... jejeje, pos ahorita les pondré la conti, lalalala, capitulo 3 UP!.

Cap 3: ¿¡Que me ha pasado?

Justo por ahí pasava ni más ni menos que el GENIO Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero no de mucho buen humor, ya que se comio 7 platos de espaguetis ''estilo japonés'' después de que Haruko lo rechazara. (como jala, si jala más que yo, xDD):

-Haruko me ha rechazado...SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS DESGRACIADO QUE EXISTE SOBRE LA CAPA DE LA TIERRA, Eh, pe..pero que..es...eso, que?-Sakuragi-No, no...puedo...llevarmelo...no le cuidaria bien... 

Comenzo a caminar...pero se detuvo miro hacía atrás y dijo: 

-Pero tampoco le puedo dejar aquí...-Sakuragi-  
Dicho eso, lo coje y se lo lleva, el bebe estaba durmiendo, y por eso no se entero se que se lo llevaban ni tampoco de quien se trataba, ya que aún estaba bajo los efectos del somnifero.

-Quien puede haber abandonado un bebe tan mono como este?-se preguntaba Sakuragi- Y ahora...ahora que hare, si casi ni yo no me puedo cuidar..., va da IGUAL, HARE LO QUE PUEDA!

Dicho eso, se fue a comprar algunas cosillas para el bebe, cuando llegó, aún dormia...

-Vaya, aún duerme, que dormilón, WHAWHAWHA!-Sakuragi-

El bebe se desperto, pero Sakuragi aún no se dio cuenta... 

-''El bebe pensando''-Donde estoy, EHH, estoy en casa de...de...Sakuragi, como puede ser?.

Y se ve refelctida en el espejo:  
-''Pensando''-Soy...soy...soy...un BEBE, si ya lo se, seguro que esto me lo ha hecho Sanako, por eso dijo todo eso antes de que me durmiera, pero como...como lo ha hecho?.

-Ah, ya te has despartado, veo que no te encuentras mal, bueno pues no hay ningun problema-Sakuragi-

-''Kumiko pensando'', estare en casa de él, en casa SUYA, si pero...pero que hare con el instituto, bueno que le vamos a hacer, nos tendremos de oblidar de él..., Eh, pero que le pasa a Hanamichi, a si, seguro que es por culpa de esa niña tonta de Haruko!-enfuriamada- no dejaré que lo dañes, de ninguna manera, porque a mi me gusta de verdad, no llores Hanamichi...

-Ya llevo 51 rechazos amorosos, seguro que mi ejercito se volveran A REIR DE MI, DESGRACIADOS!-Sakuragi-

Kumiko va hasta donde esta él.  
-Eh, que...que quieres, me quieres consolar, gracias..., estoy muy desanimado..., pero que hago hablando con un BEBE?-Sakuragi- 

Entonces se acuestan, al dia siguiente Sakuragi no tiene más remedio que llevarse el bebe (dentro de la cartera)

-Hanamichi, te has enterado?-Yohei-  
-De que?-Dice Sakuragi extrañado-  
-No lo sabes, Kumiko ha desaparezido.-Yohei-  
-A si, como es posible?-Sakuragi-  
Rukawa siente esta interesante conversilla y piensa:

-QUE, ha desparecido, si algun desgraciado le pone un dedo encima, aún que sea uno, se las vera conmigo!-pensaba Rukawa lleno de furia-

A sus clases...  
-''Hanamichi pensando''-ojala nadie se de cuenta de que llevo un bebe...porque sino tendre problemas

-''Yohei pensando''.Hoy Hanamichi esta un poco extraño

Al descanso...  
-Eh, Hanamichi porque te has llevado la cartera?-Takamilla-

-Ah...pues porque tengo que hacer un trabajo!-dice Sakuragi disimulando-

Pero de la cartera sale una manita...  
-Hanamichi que es eso?-Yohei-  
EH, AHH, bueno mirad...os lo puedo explicar...-Sakuragi-

-ERES PADRE, porque no lo dijidte, QUIEN ES LA MADRE?-Takamilla, Okuso y Noma muyyyy sorprendidos-

-IDIOTAS, COMO QUEREIS QUE SEA PADRE, CON 15 AÑOS DE EDAD?-Hanamichi gritando muchoooo y rojo como un tomate pero muyy rojo-

Y les da su tipico golpe de cabeza a los tres.  
-AIII-Takamilla-   
-Que daño-Noma-  
-Aigg-Okuso-   
-Sereis idiotas!-Sakuragi aún rojo como un tomate (xDD)-

-Pues te lo encargaron para que le cuidases?-Yohei-

-No...me lo encontre por la calle...y no pude dearlo allí abandonado...-Sakuragi-

-Vaya...pobre bebe...-Todos-Quieres decir que lo cuidaras bien?

4 golpes de cabeza más para a cada uno (xDD)  
-PUES CLARO QUE SI, quien se creen que soy, MALDITOS!-Sakuragi-

To be continued...

Hanamichi: Como que padré eh? ¬¬

Crazy: Oo pelirojito que haces aki? XDD

Hanamichi: ¬¬, pos reprochate a ke va a ser, YO CUIDAR A UN BEBE! Y a SOBRE ES UNA TIA QUE NO ES HARUKO!

Crazy: Y QUE, A SOBRE QUE ESTA TIA QUE DICES TE QUIERE!

Hanamichi: No hay derecho yo quería a mi Haruko ¬¬ TTTT

Crazy: Mandon ¬¬, mejor esta que no esa ¬¬

Hanamichi: Eh, NO, HARUKO!

Crazy: Pero tu estas CIEGO o KEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Hanamichi: ¬¬ NO, QUIERO A MI HARUKO!

Crazy: Niño mimado ¬¬

Hanamichi: ¬¬ QUE DICES?

Crazy: LO QUE OISTE!

Rukawa: Idiotas ¬¬

Crazy/Hanamichi: CALLATÉ!

Rukawa: ¬¬

Crazy: A por cierto seguramente haré un YAOI XDDDDDDDDDD, de vosotros dos en otro FF XDDDDDDDDDDDD lalalalalalala

Hanamichi/Rukawa: EH, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Y UN PEPINOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Crazy: Lo voy a hacer y vosotros no me aturareis ¬¬

Hanamichi: UN PEPINOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Crazy: Un rabano no te jode ¬¬

Hanamichi: Que borde ¬¬

Crazy: A veces si y a veces NO LALALALALALALALA JUAJAUJAUAJAUAJAUJUAAAAAAAA!

Hanamichi/Rukawa: ¬¬

Hanamichi: No me imites KITSUNE!

Rukawa: No te imito es lo que siempre hago ¬¬

Crazy: Eso es verdad XDD

Hanamichi: Maldito Kitsune apestoso ¬¬

Bueno, bueno, este cap ha estado + interesane, no? XDDD, y + largo tmb XDD (por la comversación Uu), bueno espero que os haya gustado mucho, hasta la pròxima!.


	4. Capitulo 4: Que díficil es cuidar a un b

Wolaaaaaaaaa, bueno amigotes, aki teneis el otro capítulo de este FF tan rebuscado; ¡¡¡¡Y todo solo para divertirte!

Cap 4: ¡¡Que dificil es cuidar a un bebe!. Pero que bonito tambíen...

La hora del recreo ya paso y así tambíen todas las clases hasta que llego la hora del entrenamiento...

-Venga, pasala! -Mitsui-  
-Aquí! -Ryota-  
-Pasala a este genio! -Sakuragi-

Un bebe escondido mirava el entrenamiento...

-("Kumiko pensando")-Vaya, que bien juega Hanamichi!. Mejor que vuelva a mi sitio...

Terminaron la practica y Rukawa siente como una presencia muy conocida por él dentro la bolsa de Sakuragi...

-Eh, ¿Da'hou que llevas ahí dentro? -Rukawa--Las cosas para entrenar que va a ser zorro dormilón ¬¬ -dice Sakuragi i piensa- "Ai, ai!...que no se de cuenta!"

-Hum... -dice Rukawa-  
-"Uffff... ¿¡y a este zorro dormilón desde cuando le importa lo que llevo dentro la bolsa ¬¬"! -Sakuragi- 

Sakuragi llega en su casa y prepara el baño para... (N.A: XD Que desconfiados! XD) ...banyar a Kumiko, que ya le hacia falta. 

-Bueno... ¿que te pareze tomarte un baño? -Sakuragi-

-("Kumiko pensando") "QUEEEEEEEEEEE?... acaso esta insinuando que me bañaré con él?" 

-Averr... sacaremos la ropita... -Sakuragi-  
-("Kumiko pensando") NO, NO, porfavor, NOOOO!

Pero al final resulto que solo la baño a ella XDD...

-("Kumiko pensando") Uff... menos mal..., pero aún así tengo verguenza... aunque...

-Un poco de jabón!... -Sakuragi-  
-Me gusta que me bañe él... -Kumiko-

Terminan de bañarse y le pone la ropa nueva...

-Venga, vamos a dormir!... -Sakuragi- ¿Sabes una cosa bebe?... gracias a ti he podido oblidar a Haruko y que tambíen me rechazo... aunque algo siento por ella aún... y además... tu no me tienes miedo... ahora solo espero que un día una chica me comprenda y corresponda mis sentimientos. -decía ruborizado y rascandose la cabeza- aunque me tendrá que gustar jeje!

-("Kumiko pensando") Y espero que me correspondas los mios de sentimientos cunado vuelva a la normalidad -decía triste-

-Oh, bebe no te entristeces... ahora que lo pienso!... no te he puesto nombre!. Bueno da igual!. Mañana ya pensaré alguno. -Sakuragi-

-"Gracias Sakuragi" -dijo Kumiko pensando y diciendolo en sonido de bebe- "Gracias por tratarme tan bíen... aunque cuando vuelva a la normalidad alomejor no me aceptas... porke seguro que aún piensas con esa guarra"

Y así se fueron a dormir... al día siguiente...

-Hoy es jueves. ¿Sabes, no es nada façil llevarte en el instituto... PERO ESTE GENIO NO SE RENDIRA! -Sakuragi- 

-("Kumiko pensando") Ojala pudierá ser como antes y poder estar a su lado almenos como a amiga...

-(en voz flojita...) Vaya, tengo que ír con cuidado sino me descubrirán! -decía esto mientras escondia más bíen el bebe por si a caso-

Pero Rukawa vio el bebe y se extraño por el solo hecho de que Hanamichi tuviera un bebe... ¿desde cuando era una niñera?. Se preguntava Kaede Rukawa... en eso apareció una chica detrás de él y le dijo...

-¿Tu eres Kaede Rukawa verdad? -¿?-  
-Si. ¿Quién eres?. Otra de esas fans estupidas que no paran de molestarme? -Rukawa-

-Nada de eso. Hola, soy Sanako, y tengo información que seguramente es de mucho interés para tí. -Sanako-

-¿Cuála? -Rukawa-  
-Ese bebe que has visto que llevaba dento la cartera Sakuragi es... Kumiko -Sanako-

-(Rukawa abriendo los ojos como platos) COMO?  
-Lo que oyes chico. -Sanako-  
-¡¿Y tu como conoces a Kumiko y a Sakuragi? -Rukawa-

-A Kumiko la conozco porque fué una antigua compañera de clase en secundaria baja y a Sakuragi porque siempre hace cosas que llama la atención de la gente. -Sanako-

-(Rukawa con una gotita) Eso es verdad... Pero... como puedo creer eso que me has dicho. Además eres una desconocida y alomejor me engañas -Rukawa-

-Vaya chico no se te escapa nada ehh -decía dandole golpecitos en el hombro- Mira esta ropa, són las prendas que llevaba el día en que desaparecio, verdad? -Sanako-

-SI, es verdad. Pero como es posible que las tengas tu? -Rukawa-

-Me las encontré por ahí tiradas -decía disimulando tristeza-

-Deacuerdo... ya me lo creo... -Rukawa-  
-Que bién que me hayas hecho caso!. Ten, aquí tienes un papel que tambíen encontré en el mismo sitio que la ropa. Bueno pues adiós! "No se porque Kumiko quiere a ese tal Sakuragi... si este Rukawa es más guapo" -Sanako- 

-"No me fió mucho de esa chica... aunque esa prueba lo confirma todo... me lo ha demostrado, es verdad, y si no lo compruebo no lo sabré" -Rukawa-

Continuará...

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

PORFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!.


End file.
